


What the fuck Dovahkiin?!

by FictionalDragonMother (orphan_account)



Series: The adventures of Tiny Dovahkiin. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BAMF Lydia, Lydia Is So Done, Lydia is a Good Friend, Lydia is done with your shit, Meanwhile everyone else is fucking useless, Sassy Lydia, help them, like they are trying but they just dint know what to do, she will destroy you, shes trying, skyrim bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother
Summary: After a magical accident, Doryu, the Dragonborn, is turned into a baby dragon! Okay, no big deal. This is fixable. Just dump him with Paarthunax while everyone else tries to fix him. Problem is, there's never been a baby dragon before.So everyone knows fuck diddly about what they should do. Will they be able to turn their beloved Dragonborn back? Or will he remain a dragon forever.





	What the fuck Dovahkiin?!

Doryu huffed a breath of warm air. Finally, they had made it! For the past 3 hours, he and his companion, Lydia, had been climbing a mountain riddled with crumbling edges and skeletons. The bitter cold, ice and magic surrounding the peak hadn't helped at all, and he just hoped that whatever was at the top  would be worth it. He had found an ancient map at the last dragon burial mound he had stumbled across, telling of an ancient dragon treasure called the Life Breather. He didn't know what it was, but he sincerely hoped it was a healing spell, as Lydia had a bad habit of charging into fights they couldn't win. 

He swung his body over the ledge, panting. He knew eating all those sweet rolls had been a bad idea, but he was weak for them. So very weak. As always, Lydia seemed to have no problem climbing up, and sometimes Doryu thought maybe she should have been the Dragonborn. The armor clad housecarl rolled her eyes at the hero of Skyrim's state and extended a hand to help him up. Doryu smiled sheepishly and took it, pulling himself up. He dusted the snow off of his tunic, grateful for his Nordic blood. Some said that it made him act rashly, but he hit those people in the face with fire salts, so maybe they were right. But in the end he usually came out on top.

The duo faced the large shrine like structure protruding from the mountain. It was in the shape of a sitting dragon, wings folded together. The double doors were nestled in the middle, ice covered and worn. Doryu walked towards the doors and summoned a fire spell. He blasted the door around the handle, melting away the ice. The door creaked as he opened it, and the air was old and stale. Lydia stepped in, looking around. She pulled out a torch and handed it to Doryu, who promptly lit it. Illuminated by the light of the flame, the shrine's interior flickered to life, shadows dancing as the adventures moved around the room.

The room itself was quite peculiar. White stone walls were covered in ivy, and the floor was covered in soft, warm moss. In the middle of the room was a pedestal, the top of which was shaped like a nest, and in the center of the marble nest was a large egg shaped potion. The potion was a shimmering black with swirls of green, and pulsed with positive magic. 

Doryu glanced at Lydia before gently picking up the potion. It had no label, and seemed to have never been opened. He took of the cork and sniffed it. It smelled like a crackling campfire on a summers night. An odd yet comforting smell. He looked at Lydia again, and she stared at him with a knowing look. "I would tell you not to drink it, but experience has taught me that you won't listen. So go ahead, knock yourself out." she said with a uncaring shrug. As Lydia reached for her alcohol, Doryu smiled and took a swig. The taste was surprisingly pleasant, tasting of vanilla mead. The black liquid was almost thick as it slid down his throat, and it left a fuzzy, warm feeling in his stomach. "Wow, a potion that doesn't taste bitter! This is great!" he exclaimed joyfully. But the smile on his face didn't last long.   

The warm feeling in his stomach got hot, blazing, bubbling hot. His throat burned and he coughed up boiling black liquid. Lydia's eyes widened and she dropped her mead, running over to her friend and Thane. She touched Doryu's arm, hissing when she felt it burn her hand.  

Doryu's skin changed, his pale flesh morphing into a black, scaly hide. His form shrunk, bones snapping. He opened his mouth to scream as his teeth were pushed out of his mouth, but no sound came out. Lydia turned away, unable to look at the writhing man on the moss floor. After a few moments, everything was silent. Lydia slowly turned, ready to find a dead Dragonborn. She didn't know if what she saw was much better. 

"Are you. Fucking. Kidding me." she said in a deadpan voice.

Where Doryu had once been writhing on the ground, was what looked like a dragon, only the size of a lamb. The dragon wiggled out from under Doryu's tunic and stared up at Lydia with a confused look on its face.

Lydia crouched down, staring at the creature in front of her. It was black, with translucent wings that looked like they had an Aurora stuck in them. Small silver scales made it seem like someone had stolen the stars from the sky and put them on this tiny dragon's wings. 

The dragon had wide green eyes, the same green that Doryu had. It was like looking into a forest, with streaks of blue like rivers. It did have horns, but they were soft and nubby, like those of a deers. Two were on the crown of its head, while two curved slightly downwards, like tiny rams horns. 

Lydia sighed. "Why does the weirdest shit always happen to us?" she asked the baby, who shrugged as best it could.


End file.
